Holes
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was five years old when the first hole popped up in his life and his heart turning his whole world upside down. It would be ten years later that he realized the filling of these holes could be just as earth-shattering as the actual act of impact could. And ten years after that when he realized some holes were meant to be torn open again. ((Full Summary Inside))


_Holes_

_British Potholes_

* * *

_Summary; Alfred F. Jones was five years old when the first hole popped up in his life and his heart turning his whole world upside down. It would be ten years later that he realized the filling of these holes could be just as earth-shattering as the actual act of impact could. And ten years after that when he realized some holes were meant to be torn open again, the earth shattered and churned, just like a plot of land. Modern AU. Human names used. FrUSUK kind of thing going on. Requested. Rating subject to change._

* * *

_Warnings: This may give you spasms from fluff or blurred vision from bitterness/sadness. Also I regret nothing nor do I own anything._

* * *

Alfred was five years old when his best friend Arthur Kirkland moved back to England leaving the house next door vacant and lonely. It was the beginning of the summer and it left a hole in the small child's life, in his heart, what was he supposed to do without his best friend? It was a question he asked his mother countless nights when his wails of pain cut through the night air waking her up. She never had an answer for her baby boy, not one that would suffice the pain in his heart or the hole in his day. So instead she held him as he cried himself into exhaustion and finally sleep. She often wondered how he cried so often for his best friend without running out of tears, but she knew that wasn't what she should be concerned about.

Instead she ushered her little boy into playing with the Williams' boy who was his exact age down to the very day. It was something she mused about often. Even pointed it out to her little boy trying to get them to bond, but no one could fill that hole in his little heart quite the way the little Kirkland boy did. It was obvious from the look on her son's face, in his stature, the way he held himself, in everything, but he was trying hard, not for himself, but for his mother.

He knew she was stressing over the way he was acting and he wanted to be a good little boy for him mommy. Besides he was supposed to be the hero! Heroes didn't cry. And so he was trying to take it in stride, day by day, even if he was lonely, Mattie was nice and put up with a lot from the ill-tempered Alfred. In fact, you could even say that despite the way little Alfred felt they were on the fast track to becoming friends.

Even so the empty house unnerved Alfred. He often stared out the window and gazed at the house. Something his mother thought was unhealthy, but didn't know how to stop without hurting his feelings any more than they already were. When she finally got the courage to ask him about the little habit he just tilted his head and murmured something about the house being lonely, like it had a hole in it that couldn't be filled.

She was worried, but she knew the house would be bought soon and that hole he'd murmured about would disappear with the new family. That's why as soon as the for sale sign was disposed of she was happier and a bit nosier than she otherwise would have been. She was constantly peering out of the window and bugging the neighbors in the area. Her only question was do they have a son? To which no one had an answer to until the U-Haul pulled into the driveway of the Kirkland's old place.

A little boy with long blonde hair slipped down from the truck with his father's help. Alfred's mother pulled him outside to meet the new family. She wanted her son to see that just because the house stood empty didn't make it loose anything, that there was no hole that needed to be filled, especially that he didn't have a hole to fill in his heart or in his day.

"Francis!" The man called to his child who'd ran inside. He smiled politely before entering the house and pulling a disappointed Francis behind him to meet the new neighbors.

"Bonjour, ma'am." The man said giving her a bit of a bow causing her to blush.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. My name is Amelia and this is my son Alfred." She nudged him and he held out a hand beaming up at the man.

"'Ello!" He said happily, it was something he'd picked up from the Kirkland's, but the man was taken aback.

"Did you just move here, cher?" Amelia shook her head.

"Heavens no! We've lived in America our whole life. I've never even been anywhere other than Canada. Alfred here had a friend from Britain and that's how he picked it up." She explained flushed with embarrassment. The man nodded.

"Oui, I see~" He responded with a tight smile. Amelia smiled back the best she could.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy!" The little boy cooed up at her. She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair gently.

"It's nice to meet you, Francis." He beamed up at her.

"You're really pretty, miss." He complimented.

"You can call me Ms. Jones, dear." He nodded up at her and looked over at Alfred. He was glaring at the sweet French child.

"Hi, Alfred!" He said happily coming over to the stubborn American.

"Hi." He said his voice dull and uninterested in the French family. If they didn't like the British then he didn't like them. Francis on the other hand looked a little hurt.

"Oh." He murmured and inched back. This earned Alfred a disapproving look from his mother. She looked back to the father.

"Valentin Bonnefoy, I know it's a bit early to be asking favors, but would you mind watching Francis while I get the house together the next few days." Amelia shook her head.

"Oh no. Francis can come over whenever he wants. He's always welcome at our house." She said with a smile. Valentin nodded and nudged Francis over into the Jones' yard with a soft smile. Francis sighed and stood with them waving to his father before turning to Mrs. Jones obviously unsure and a bit unnerved because of Alfred's initial reaction to him.

"Come along boys. We'll have some brekkie before we do anything~" She called already walking away. Alfred followed his mother dutifully figuring the other boy would follow as well. He glanced behind him to see Francis standing in the middle of the yard still. He frowned and waved the other boy over.

"C'mon! Aren't you hungry?" He called. Francis trudged over and sighed. Alfred tilted his head and grabbed his hand squeezing a little. This caused Francis to look up as Alfred smiled.

"It's okay." He said warmly. "Let's just go in and eat, okay?" Francis nodded and smiled back shyly letting himself be pulled into the house immediately being hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. He inhaled and let out a happy sigh.

Alfred smiled back at him and continued into the kitchen peering up over the counter at what his mother was making trying to gauge how much longer she would take with the food. He smirked as he spotted a plate of cooling bacon. He slid his hand over to the plate and reached for one, his mother catching him just in time, her hand swatting his away as she gave him a disapproving look. He just playfully stuck his tongue out before grabbing Francis' hand and taking off in the direction of his room, something his mother noted with a large grin.

The only person Alfred ever let in his room, other than his mother of course, was Arthur Kirkland. So the fact that the child had willingly fled with the other boy, into his room no less, was amazing to her. Surely Alfred wouldn't so willingly accept him as a replacement?

She sighed as she flipped the pancake with ease. It was sort of wrong of her to wish the memory of the Kirkland boy out of his head, but it would be good for her son, to just forget about him, and no matter how wrong that may be she wanted only the best for her son. She smiled softly, and maybe, just maybe, Francis was what he needed the most right now.

* * *

**A/N: And that, my beautiful people, is the ending of the first chapter in **_**Holes**_**. This fanfiction is based loosely off an idea I got from Holes by Passenger. I actually like to listen to the song on repeat as I write, and if you can't tell, holes is the theme of the story, more specifically the holes left behind when someone leaves. Of course you'd get that if you listened to the song, which I recommend highly. This fanfiction is dedicated to one of my friends and RP partners~ She plays America and I'm France. It's pretty sexy honestly. And since it was her birthday like two days ago I wrote this for her. Her pen name is ****Funny-Unicorn-Called-Kok o****. I'm too lazy to actually link that, but if you go to my profile and favorite authors she's there. Alright, awkwardly long authoress' note over. I hope you review and have a good whatever it is where you are~**


End file.
